The Galactic Fanfic Rotation
by Arristo
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of stories including your favorite group of Guardians. Requests open, see inside how! Rated T for safety and whatnot</html>


Hi! Name's Arristo.

Anyway, I LOVE GotG! It was such an AMAZING movie! I'd watch it a gazillion times xD

So I'm creating a fanfiction rotation! Requests are open as well :)

Ill shut up now and start off with something interesting ;)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Baby GrootReader**

It's near morning and you were cooking some breakfast since you had woken early this morning. The scent of pancakes was drifting through the air, and you did your best to keep your cooking quiet so you wouldn't disturb the others, especially the only other person that was in the kitchen, which was little Groot sleeping away in his pot on the table. He was left there by Rocket on accident last night, so you kept an eye on him for a while by taking him to your room. And when you woke up you took him with you into the kitchen for company.

He seemed very peaceful, his tiny leaves swaying just slightly. You smile and pour some more batter onto the griddle. A yawn suddenly emitted int he room, but it wasn't you.

"...I am Groot..." A voice peeped. You turn to see little Groot slowly awakening.

"Hey little guy," you say gently. "Sleep good?"

He sees you and nods with a smile, rubbing his tired eyes and giving you a tiny wave. "I am Groot?" He says sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm making some breakfast. Just some pancakes, some fruit, bacon and juice. It should be almost done." You say, flipping a pancake that glowed golden. Thanks to Rocket, you could understand the majority of what he said.

He smiled and then you finished cooking the pancakes and the rest of the food.

"I am Groot?"

"I'm sure everyone else will wake up soon. If they don't I guess we can eat all of their food." You joke. Groot laughs a little.

Silence came again and you began to set out plates.

"I am Groot."

"Huh?" You look back at Groot. He points to Peter's Walkman that rested on the counter. "Oh, you wanna listen to music?"

He nods. You set down the last plate and stride across the room, picking it up and placing it by Groot. You set the headphones around his pot and press play. 'I Want You Back' came on and Groot smiled, closing his eyes and listening to the music.

You turn and begin to plate some pancakes, but after a few minutes you feel like someone was moving behind you. So you turn around and see Groot standing still, completely unmoving, and there wasn't anyone else there. You look at him for a little before shrugging and continue stacking the pancakes, bacon, fruit and juice equally on the five plates and glasses, plus a glass of water and some fruit for Groot. Again, something nags your brain that something was moving and you turn again.

And Groot was still again, but in a slightly different position.

"...Hmm." You turn away, more suspicious. You think of a plan and say, "Oh! I forgot the milk!" You open the fridge and lean down so it seemed that you couldn't see him. You stay still for a few moments and slowly look up over the fridge door. Sure enough, he's dancing to the music, waving his arms and swaying his body. "Aha!" You cry, pointing at him. He squeaks and turns to you, eyes wide. You can tell he's embarrassed as he covers his face with his hands. With a giggle you say, "Hey, I'm not judging! You can dance all you want!"

"I am Groot." He seems a little relieved and removes his hands. You finish plating. As you set the full platters and glasses, you say, "And sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I am Groot."

"Okay."

You can hear the others slowly waking up, hearing Peter playing and singing 'Come and Get your Love' loudly and Rocket yelling at him to 'shut the hell up!'. You grin and set out forks and knives, and Groot comes out of his pot, walks over, grabs a freeze-dried raspberry and sits down next to your plate.

As you sit and begin to eat, while the footsteps of the others grew louder, Groot nibbles on his raspberry and asks you, "...I am Groot?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell." You smile, turning off the Walkman and putting it away, then patting his head with a finger. He smiles contently, and even hugs your hand, making you smile.

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

Anyway, requests are open! Feel free to leave requests in reviews or PM me!

R&R! See you later!

~Arristo~


End file.
